Carbine Rifle
}} ---- }} |flags = }} ---- }} |filename = M4 (3D Universe & GTA IV) CARBINERIFLE (GTA V) CRBNRIFLE (GTA V, Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = Law enforcement (All games) Military (3D Universe & GTA V) |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Carbine Rifle, also known as the M4 or M16 is an assault rifle that has been featured in every Grand Theft Auto game since Grand Theft Auto III, except Grand Theft Auto Advance. In Grand Theft Auto V, it is manufactured by Vom Feuer. Design The Carbine Rifle was one of the weapons that had several changes in the Grand Theft Auto series, but retained its rather streamlined appearance compared to the AK-47. The weapon received the same black/dark grey skin, with several details of shades of the same colors. The 3D Universe renditions shared the characteristic carry handle-iron sight attachment (being mostly used on the M4 and other derivatives of the same), while the HD Universe rendition lacked such feature, but still maintaining the stream-lined appearance. Opposed to the AK-47 being mostly used by street gangs and criminals, the Carbine Rifle is a weapon of choice of many law enforcement agencies, the military, and well-armed organized crime such as the Mafia and heists. 3D Universe The weapon is based on multiple assault rifles of the same derivative, although most of them received a singular name, being most of the times incorrect in the historical sense. *The Grand Theft Auto III rendition resembles an , judging by the handguard and the overall shape, even though it is called 'M16' in-game. The fact that the AR-10 fires 7.62x51mm ammunition as opposed to the less powerful 5.56x45mm ammo of M4/M16 rifles possibly explains why this weapon was far more powerful per shot than the M4-type rifles of later games, and the 7.62x39mm AK47. This is a rather odd choice, since the AR-10 is a considerably old rifle that was mostly in service in European countries (Such as Germany, Portugal and Italy) during the 50s and the 60s, and is therefore considerably hard to find in America. The weapon has a 60 round magazine, even though the in-game magazine model looks like a regular 30-round AR magazine. *The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition is modeled after a Colt Model 733, but with the front sight facing backwards. It is called 'M4' in-game (which is not only incorrect for the model, but also anachronistic, as the M4 was not introduced until 1994). *The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition is the same model from GTA: Vice City, again called 'M4' in-game (and again inaccurate since the game is set in 1992). *The Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition once again is the GTA: Vice City and GTA: San Andreas model. With the game being set in 1998, the M4 would fit, though name is still incorrect since it is a Model 733. *The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition is modeled after the XM16E1 and named 'Assault Rifle' in-game. It uses a similar model from the previously mentioned San Andreas mission Stowaway, sans the camouflage. Lance Vance again refers to it as an "M4" during a mission, which is an anachronism. Originally, the Grand Theft Auto Vice City model featured a longer barrel, a more correctly modelled front sight and collapsing stock. The beta model can still be used in the initial Playstation 2 version of the game, and can be seen in the intro cutscene of the game, as well as in cutscenes for Rub Out and Keep Your Friends Close... in all versions. Additionally, in the mission Stowaway of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a government agent is shown holding a camouflaged variant of a Colt M16A2. This one, however, is never available to use in-game. This was probably a beta model. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Grand Theft Auto IV s rendition is modeled after an , titled 'Carbine Rifle' in-game. This version is accurate both in timeline and overall features, including accurate weapon specs such as rate of fire, magazine size and appearance. Interestingly, the carry handle has been replaced with an aftermarket drum sight. It also has "Property Of Liberty City Arms" stamped where the magazine release is normally found, probably a reference to the "Property Of U.S. Govt" stamped on real-life government-owned M4A1s in the United States. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars s rendition is difficult to identify, but it is has a full stock and long barrel, and the triangular hand guard as seen on the HUD suggests it is based on the .However,its overall shape resembles an . It has, much like in GTA: San Andreas, a 50-round magazine. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Grand Theft Auto V s rendition of the Carbine Rifle is based on a mishmash of different , featuring almost identical parts (with regards to the lower receiver, especially the magazine well, and also the gas block) that was possibly influenced by the and . The pistol grip seems to be a combination between both Ergo and Hogue grips. The trigger housing is similar to the Enhanced Trigger Guard. The upper receiver seems to be influenced by the VLTOR MUR-1 upper receiver, with a raised , similar to the HK416. It also has dual mounted iron sights on the main Picatinny rail. There are also some influences from a , notably the handguard, which is the Modular Floating Rail (MFR) 9.0, and complete with an aftermarket buttstock. In the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game, the Carbine Rifle's textures are much more detailed, having stampings and pins on the receiver that are not visible on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. It is manufactured by the Austrian company Vom Feuer, as seen inscribed in the updated model (which may be again an allusion to HK416 - being an American design produced by a company from a German-speaking country). Performance 3D Universe The Grand Theft Auto III version of the rifle differs from any other variant for how powerful it is: Featuring an exceptionally high rate of fire and a 60-round magazine, it is always a one shot kill against any enemy in any part of the body and can easily destroy most vehicles with a few bursts, making it arguably the most powerful firearm in the game. One might even compare it to the Minigun or the M60 seen in later games. Similar to the Sniper Rifle and the Rocket Launcher, the rifle can be aimed in first person, resulting in a stationary view with the crosshair on the center of the screen. Despite (or perhaps due to) its power, the Carbine Rifle in GTA III suffers from wild and nearly uncontrollable recoil- even when being aimed in first person. The M4 in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is a much less powerful rifle than its GTA III predecessor, and despite still being a one-shot kill in nearly all occasions, it now features a slower rate of fire and a 30-round magazine. On the other hand, the recoil is also much lower this time around, making it useful for more precise shots. Like in GTA III, it can also be aimed in first person. The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas version has an even lower rate of fire than unusual for an assault rifle, and it also has considerably less power, now only being a one-shot kill weapon if aimed at the head. Even though, it is still highly effective, featuring a 50-round STANAG magazine and a smaller crosshair than that of the AK-47, making it useful for more precise and accurate shots. It is nearly recoiless compared to the AK-47 and has a 20 meter range advantage over it. The M4 is outranged only by the Country Rifle and the Sniper Rifle. It doesn't feature a first person aiming mode like its predecessors did, and neither do any of the following games have it. The rifle in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories is closer to the Vice City version, having a similar rate of fire and being a one-shot kill against most enemies. It also features a 30-round magazine in both games. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the performance of the Carbine Rifle is stellar. Accuracy and fire rate are both high, along with damage. It is highly effective in close to mid range, with accuracy dropping off at long range. Accuracy is even higher when crouched, allowing the player to fire it on fully automatic while being able to reliably hit targets. It has the longest range of any non-sniper weapon in the game. It is not as powerful as the Assault Rifle, but its precision and fire rate still make it nonetheless one of the best rifles in the game. GTA IV Overview |file_fire_rate = 133 |file_range = 70 / 230 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = 2066 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = 1-3/8 |observed_fire_rate = 450 RPM 400 RPM 600 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging puller (In-game model) Charging handle (In-game animation) |observed_reload_speed = 1 second (Standing) 2.07 seconds (Crouched) }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars version is incredibly powerful, being almost comparable to the one present in GTA III, with a few bursts being enough to easily kill an enemy and destroy a vehicle. Its fire rate is also exceptionally fast, being able to quickly empty its 50-round magazine. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Carbine Rifle is superior and all-round to Submachine Guns, and is more accurate but less powerful than the Advanced Rifle, along with the quick rate of fire, which consumes the ammo quickly. Still, it is a very accurate weapon that can be relied on for any situation. Contrary to previous iterations, the Carbine Rifle is a bit more powerful than the Assault Rifle, as well as having better fire rate, range and better accuracy. Still, both have the same range. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.135 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 445 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine 60-round standard magazine (Extended magazine) 100-round box magazine (Box Magazine) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging puller (In-game model) Charging handle (In-game animation) |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = CarbineRifle-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery In-Game models M16-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III''. M4-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. M4-GTAVC-PS2.png|Model 653 used in the PS2 version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and in cutscenes of all versions of the game. The most notable differences are the longer barrel and the correctly modeled front sight and collapsible stock. CamoM4-GTASA.PNG|Beta camo M16 from the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission Stowaway. AssaultRifle-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. CarbineRifle-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. CarbineRifle-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. CarbineRifle-GTAV-SocialClub.png|Appearance on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. CarbineRifle-GTAV-details.jpg|Detailing on the Carbine Rifle in Grand Theft Auto V. CarbineRifleYALF-GTAV.png|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish on the Carbine Rifle in Grand Theft Auto V. HUD icons M163HUD.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto III''. M16-GTA3-PS2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' (PS2 Version) M4-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. hud_m4.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th Anniversary Edition hud_m16.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th Anniversary Edition (Unused). M4-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. M4-GTALCS-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. M4-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. CarbineRifle-GTA4-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. CarbineRifle-GTACW-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. CarbineRifle-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. CarbineRifle-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person CarbineRifle-GTAV-Holding.JPG|Holding CarbineRifle-GTAV-Aiming.JPG|Aiming CarbineRifle-GTAV-Sights.JPG|Down the sights CarbineRifle-GTAV-Reloading.JPG|Reloading CarbineRifle-GTAV-ReloadingDrumMagazine.jpg|Reloading (Drum Magazine) Screenshots RubOut-GTAVC.jpg|The original PS2 model seen in some cutscenes of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Ammo M4.jpg|Buying the Carbine from Ammu-Nation in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. CarbineRifle-GTAV-AmmuNation.JPG|The Carbine Rifle at Ammu-Nation in GTA V. CarlJohnson GTASA Carbine.png|Carl Johnson with a carbine in Grove Street. M4 LCS.JPG|Toni Cipriani using the Carbine in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Franklin reloading carbine rifle.jpg|Franklin Clinton reloading the Carbine Rifle equipped with a grip in Grand Theft Auto V. Michael-with-M16-GTAV.jpg|Michael De Santa with a fully modified Carbine Rifle. FranklinCarbine.jpg|Graphically improved Carbine Rifle in the next-gen re-release of Grand Theft Auto V, wielded by Franklin. Carbine Rifle.jpg|Carbine Rifle in Grand Theft Auto Online. Carbine Rifle in car theft.jpg|Franklin using the Carbine Rifle to steal a car. Artworks PhilCassidy-GTAIII-artwork.jpg|Phil Cassidy holding an M16. Coastguard Maverick.png|A gunner using an Assault Rifle in a Coastguard Maverick. LCPDCruiser-GTAIV-Artwork.jpg|LCPD officers behind a Police Cruiser. Note the officer wielding an M16 rifle. Artwork-Noose-GTAIV.jpg|NOOSE officers holding M16 rifles. Trevorfranklinmichael-GTAV.jpg|The M4-styled Carbine Rifle in the hands of Trevor Philips. Vinewood Art-GTAV.jpg|Michael holding a weapon resembling an M4 CQBR with a suppressor. Michael2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|Michael reloading the suppressed M4 CQBR. Artwork-TheHunt-GTAV.jpg|The M4-styled Carbine Rifle, again in the hands of Trevor. Michael holds an Assault Sniper, a beta weapon. TheDesertArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Michael with the suppressed M4. Note the different stock. RifleArtwork-GTAO.jpg|A character using a Carbine Rifle with a scope and a suppressor. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Rockford, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus after completion of Arms Shortage. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In the walled off area in the southeast part of the Liberty Tree Offices, where the mission Kingdom Come takes place. (Use the nearby Moonbeam, park it by the lowest part of the wall, climb the Moonbeam, and jump over the wall to access). *Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale - On the back porch of the pink house (fourth from the west) at The Homes. *Cochrane Dam, Shoreside Vale - Near the top of the stairs for the west dam platform (not the top of the Cochrane Dam power house) at the base of the Cochrane Dam. *Delivered to safehouses after collecting 90 Hidden Packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *It is used for the first time in the mission Rub Out, where Lance gives Tommy an M4 to kill Diaz. *During the mission Cop Land, a police officer and two soldiers are seen using the rifles. *Prawn Island - In Studio B (behind the moon lander) at the InterGlobal Films complex. *Starfish Island - In the small room at the bottom of the Vercetti Estate's stairwell east of the main entrance after the completion of Rub Out. *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Rub Out ($5,000). *Little Haiti - In the middle of a cluster of shacks in the center of the North Haitian Neighborhood (just south of Auntie Poulet's house behind the house with the Voodoo in front). *Little Havana - At the west side of the red and white building directly across the street west of Cafe Robina (where Tommy took Phil to during Boomshine Saigon). *Fort Baxter - Used by the Fort Baxter Air Base soldiers. Careful, attacking the soldiers inside the base will result in a wanted level and soldiers spawning inside to attack Tommy. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos - Next to the runway, there are three white and yellow striped "ramps". Between those which are placed at the end of the runway is a Carbine Rifle. *Palisades, San Fierro - Behind the northernmost house next to the beach. *Area 69, Bone County - Behind a staircase leading to a control tower, southwest side. *Pilgrim, Las Venturas - On the roof of the hotel. *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - In front of the casino if all 50 Horseshoes are collected. * Easily acquired from soldiers. Those from the Area 69 and seen in wanted levels are carrying this weapon, ready to neutralize Carl. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *It is a very rare weapon during the course of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, being used only by Forelli Family hitmen in Love on the Rocks, Kazuki's guards in Cash in Kazuki's Chips, and by Massimo's guards in The Sicilian Gambit. *Newport, Staunton Island - Among the containers at the docks and east of an unique stunt jump. It's located between the containers that are placed towards the Big Shot Casino. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Available to purchase from Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop for $5,400 once the player beats the mission "Friggin' the Riggin'". *Available at each safehouses after collecting 60 hidden packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *It is used in various missions (most notably when Lance uses it in Blitzkrieg Strikes Again). *Vice Point - Behind the building next to northernmost empire site. *Vice Point Mall, Vice Point - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $5,400 but the price is decreased to $4,050 when the player beats Phil's Shooting Range. *Fort Baxter - Used by soldiers. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes from Liberty City General *The Carbine Rifle is given to the player during Three Leaf Clover and is available to purchase afterwards. *It can be purchased from the Underground Gun Shops for $5,000 and each additional magazine will cost $100. *It can be purchased from Little Jacob/Terry Thorpe/Armando Torres for $3,500 with each additional magazine costing $70. *Niko uses it during the The Ballad of Gay Tony mission, Ladies Half Price, provided if players choose to go back to the ambush and kill him and Packie. *The Carbine Rifle can also be acquired from NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers, FIB Agents and certain LCPD Officers, specifically those who guard places of high security such as The Statue of Happiness, Francis International Airport and the roadblocks on bridges (before Three Leaf Clover). *Can also be obtained, though difficult, from marksmen of Police Mavericks/Annihilators during wanted levels (except in The Ballad of Gay Tony, as they use Advanced MGs). Bohan *Industrial - Can be found in one of the offices inside the abandoned warehouse where the player rescues Roman from the mission Hostile Negotiation. Algonquin *Algonquin Bridge - Can be found atop the roof of the Pedestrian Walkway on the Algonquin side, from the subway tunnel entrance. *Easton - Can be found well-hidden behind some trash cans on the east side of Grand Easton Terminal. The trash cans can be reached quickly through an alley on Jade St. Alderney *Leftwood - Can be found underneath the pier where the strip mall is situated off Beaverhead Avenue. The strip mall can be seen from the cliff where Niko executes Aiden O'Malley during the mission Tunnel Of Death. *Tudor - Can be found in a small loading dock area on the north side of the old Sprunk factory. *Tudor - Can be found atop the northern superstructure of the old rail bridge that spans the river which divides Tudor and the Acter Industrial Park. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Available in Ammu-Nation if the Fully Cocked License is purchased. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Carbine is the first weapon to be used in the game, being used by Michael and Trevor during the Prologue. *If the "Loud and Dumb" approach is used during The Jewel Store Job, the Carbine will be used during the heist, fitted with a suppressor. It will retain approximatly 2,000 bullets after the mission. *During the Aztecas' attack on Trevor's meth lab, Trevor and Chef use the Carbine Rifle alongside a Grenade Launcher to hold off their attackers. *In the events of The Wrap Up, FIB agents will also be seen using the Carbine Rifle during the intro cutscene and during gameplay. *Can be bought at Ammu-Nation after completing The Jewel Store Job, for $2,100. *Used by LSPD officers patrolling the airport, San Andreas State Prison Authority guards around Bolingbroke Penitentiary, NOOSE officers during wanted levels (those from police SUVs and Police Mavericks) and the Military (either from the ones guarding the gates or from oncoming vehicles if the player is inside the base). *Merryweather mercenaries will also use the Carbine Rifle against the player during the missions they are featured. *Awarded to the player when entering a FIB Buffalo, FIB Granger, Crusader, Unmarked Cruiser, Sheriff SUV, Park Ranger or Police Predator. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought at Ammu-Nation after Rank 42 is reached. **Alternatively, this can be unlocked if the player owns a MOC with a weapon workshop installed without having a required rank. *May spawn during Merryweather Gang Attacks, both as weapon pickups and being used by Merryweather. *Alternatively, it can be obtained for free by looting from dead officers and soldiers (To keep the rifle after leaving a lobby the player is required to be level 42, as if the player does not meet that requirement, they will lose it once they leave). *Spawns at waves 4+ during a Survival, and common among enemies at higher levels. Trivia General *The name "Carbine Rifle" used in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V is a contradiction in terms, as "carbine" and "rifle" represent two mutually-exclusive categories. A carbine is a firearm with a barrel length shorter than a rifle's or musket's, but longer than a pistol's. 3D Universe *In the PlayStation 2 version of Grand Theft Auto III, the AR10 has a green aiming cursor, but in the PC, Xbox and mobile versions of the game, the green cursor is replaced by a circle and a dot. *The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City model has the front sight facing backwards and the stock is modeled differently. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Some artworks depicts law enforcement officers wielding M16-styled rifles rather than the current M4-styled Carbine rifles, similar to the Grand Theft Auto III iteration of the weapon. *Strangely, the M4 in Grand Theft Auto IV has two reload animations. When Niko is standing while reloading, he will pull the charging handle, but when crouching while reloading, he takes "out" the magazine, puts "another" in and pulls the charging handle. There is no confirmed reason for why there are two reload animations, but it is speculated that it is for balancing reasons, as the player is much more effective while crouched. This oddity is also present on the AK-47 and the Assault Shotgun. *In GTA IV, the bottom of the Carbine Rifle's magazine is stamped with the words "Stop Chillin' Start Killin'". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *There are a few artworks of Michael holding an with an red dot sight and sound supressor. However, said weapon never appears in-game. **Also, other artworks depicts the same weapon without the suppressor or even with a different stock. *In the second official trailer, the Carbine Rifle originally had a what appears to be a rail cover attachment on the side rails, which were also originally made as full-lenght rails rather than the current version. In the final game, said attachment is not available. **However, it is possible to find text strings of a rail cover in the files //tuneables_processing.ysc func_9(iParam0, iParam1, joaat("WEAPONADDON_CARBINERRIFLE_FLSH_EXPENDITURE_TUNABLE"), &(Global_262145.f_4362), 1); func_9(iParam0, iParam1, joaat("WEAPONADDON_CARBINERRIFLE_SUPP_EXPENDITURE_TUNABLE"), &(Global_262145.f_4363), 1); func_9(iParam0, iParam1, joaat("WEAPONADDON_CARBINERRIFLE_SCOPE_EXPENDITURE_TUNABLE"), &(Global_262145.f_4364), 1); func_9(iParam0, iParam1, joaat("WEAPONADDON_CARBINERRIFLE_GRIP_EXPENDITURE_TUNABLE"), &(Global_262145.f_4365), 1); func_9(iParam0, iParam1, joaat("WEAPONADDON_CARBINERRIFLE_RAILCOVER_EXPENDITURE_TUNABLE"), &(Global_262145.f_4366), 1); , as well as a low-res model of the component. https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.gta/images/f/f1/RailCoverBeta.png *In Grand Theft Auto V, when customized with a scope attachment, the iron sights are not removed or flipped down; this is highly impractical as the iron sights would obstruct the viewing field of the scope. This is most likely an oversight by Rockstar. In the updated GTA V for next gen consoles, the sights are correctly flipped down, but only in first person view. *Adding the suppressor to the Carbine Rifle in GTA V seems to convert the barrel into an integral suppressor. This is slightly reminiscent of the assault rifle, which is also an M4 variant that has an integral suppressor. *In GTA V, although the charging handle is obviously seen pulled back while reloading in third person view, in first person view, the charging handle remains static, despite the hands motioning the bolt pull, and the sound of it being pulled playing. References Navigation }} de:M16 es:Carabina fi:AR-15 it:M4 pl:M16 pt:M16 ru:M16 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer